


All Downhill from here

by HighlighterAss



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: ??? I guess that's what Is happening here., Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Confessions, Hiking, I am so bad at tagging things Idk its pretty vanilla dw, M/M, Porn with some plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trail Guide Galo, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, and then making out, you know... for zest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlighterAss/pseuds/HighlighterAss
Summary: Lio discovers the wonders of the great outdoors with the help of an energetic trail guide who's entirely too hot for his own good.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	All Downhill from here

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy  
> I got like really high and way too into this concept, it was supposed to be just super soft but I decided to cut it in half and post something while I'm between fics.  
> It's totally self-indulgent.  
> I'll see myself out now.
> 
> \--  
> @ariespsyche on twitter drew some art for this fic and my heart is full!!  
> https://twitter.com/ariespsyche/status/1285634574148608001

6:45.

Lio can barely keep his eyes open as he follows his roommates down the old mountain road. Watching the sun as it creeps over the tops of the mighty peaks surrounding them. 

The roaring echo of their bikes feels almost sacrilegious in the peaceful air. Damp and chilly against his skin as they pass thick foliage cloaked in fog. 

Towering pines and ancient oaks reminiscent of a time when this road didn't exist, and the land was left untouched and free. When only the tracks of animals in the underbrush left paths through the forest.

Meis rides ahead of him, glancing back every now and then to make sure Lio's still following. He and Gueira have been insisting Lio doesn't get out enough. That he needs a hobby or something.

He's not exactly sure how hiking came onto the list as an enjoyable pastime. 

But it could be fun?

The road winds between towering cliffs, and finally, they reach a small parking lot, off the main road. Gueira turns into a spot and slides off his bike. Stretching out the kink in his back, he complains about whenever they ride in the cold. 

"Dude, you sure we won't freeze out here?" Gueira asks his boyfriend as he rifles through the storage compartment of his bike. Pulling out a backpack and handing out waters. 

"We're going to warm up as we walk," Meis informs him. "Promise, don't wear your jacket." He snickers. 

"You telling me I can't wear a leather jacket on a hike?" He slides the aforementioned jacket off his shoulders. Looking marginally ready now. 

Lio leans back against Detroit as his friends bicker. Gauging the crowd gathering at the trailhead. 

Mostly women, in Reeboks and yoga pants. Many of them much older than Lio and his friends. He glances back at them. "What kind of hike is this again?" He asks.

"Some guy Thyma follows on Instagram leads these like... guided fitness hikes or something," Meis informs him. "When we went a couple weeks ago, it was pretty fun. Today's supposed to be an easy trail."

Lio nods, grabbing his bag from under his bike seat. 

"Great..."

"You'll love this boss," Meis mutters, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug as they approach the crowd. "Trust me."

The trio pushes their way to the front of the group, and Gueira clears his throat as they approach.

"Hey, good to see you again!" A voice Lio doesn't recognize calls out. "Remind me your names..."

"I'm Gueira, that's Meis." He points back at his partner and then to Lio. "And we dragged our buddy Lio down with us."

The speaker moves around his friend, and Lio's mouth goes dry. 

He's tall, tanned, and tantalizing. A shock of blue hair pokes through the backstrap of a baseball cap turned backward on his forehead. Hiding the rest of an assumedly thick main under it. 

He beams at Lio with a grin like sunshine. Melting him under the direct attention. "Lio! Nice to meet you, thanks for coming. I'm Galo. I'll be your trail guide."

"Cool" Is all Lio can manage to get out, as Galo holds out his hand, and Lio shakes it stiffly, impressed by his solid grip. 

Christ, he's gorgeous. 

No wonder this group is so saturated.

Galo, writes their names down on a piece of paper, tucking it into the bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Well, I think we're about ready to start soon, so just hang tight–" A woman at his side tugs at his sleeve, and he turns to greet her, with the same cheery energy he gave Lio. 

He's swarmed, and Gueira guides them away from the mob scene.

"Don't worry about them," Gueira mutters to Lio, perching on a bolder as the Trail Guide starts in on a little pre-hike speech. 

He goes over safety tips, informing the group on how to keep themselves from getting hurt and using the buddy system to keep everyone on the path. 

"We're going deep out here, it's so easy to get lost. Make sure you have eyes on your buddy at all times." He looks around the group. "Everyone brought a partner, right?" 

The group raises their hands—even Gueira and Meis. 

Lio freezes, realizing that he's the odd man out. 

Galo glances back at them and frowns. "You buddyless, Lio?"

"We'll watch him don't worry." Gueira offers, patting his companion on the shoulder. 

The trail guide pauses, rubbing his chin. "You know what. You can pair up with me, how's that sound?" 

Lio hesitates. Struggling to find a word of protest against the arrangement until Galo motions for him to follow as the group starts up the path.

He's agile, and clearly more than strong enough to leave Lio in the dust as they proceed up the mountain, but Lios no couch potato. He falls in step beside the guide, managing to keep up with the impossibly fit man easily. It's a bit of a confidence boost if anything as they maneuver the packed dirt path laden with stones and boulders. Crossing over a small stream on a rickety bridge made from 2x4s. 

Should he say something? 

Gueira and Meis are farther behind them, and The rest of the group chats aimlessly while stifling silence surrounds the two leaders of the group. 

As much as Lio wants to remedy that, he has nothing to talk about... this is new territory. He doesn't go out of his way to talk to strangers, but the idea of Galo thinking he's cold is unbearable. 

"This your first hike?" Galo asks, breaking the silence finally. 

"No... uh not really." He murmurs, "I've been once before." 

"Oh, where?" Galo prods, glancing down at him 

"It was when I was a kid I don't really remember." Galo nods, and the awkward silence continues. 

He has to say more damnit. 

"My buddies want me to get out more." He explains. "I guess I coop myself up all day." 

"You work a lot?" Galo asks. 

"Oh, kinda..." He rubs the back of his neck. 

"Doing?" 

"I'm... a freelance writer." Lio offers. 

"Oh cool," Galo grins, "Anything I might have read?" 

"Uh, I don't know, do you read newspapers?" He chuckles, "I do mostly articles and politics..." 

"No books?" 

"Not yet." Lio sighs, "One day, but I like shorter pieces anyway." 

"Cool," Galo beams at him, and heat rises into his cheeks. 

"What about you?" Lio offers, clearing his throat.

"Oh, I could never write a book," Galo laughs. 

"No, I mean, what do you do for a living," Lio snorts. 

"Right." Galo shakes his head. "Well, I'm a firefighter during the week, then I do personal training on the side. It's mostly for fun, I have a real small client list, and then I do this. Also, for fun." Galo nods. 

"You're busy, then?" Lio hums, stumbling over a root and feeling a supportive arm catch him.

"Busy but not overworked." Galo pats his shoulder once he's adequately righted. "I don't feel like I've worked a day in my life."

"Must be nice." Lio murmurs, feeling the heat in his ears now, as he tries to keep himself composed.

"You okay?" Galo asks, "Looking a little red in the face should I slow down?"

"No!" Lio insists as the group catches up to them. "I'm fine, this is nothing."

"Oh, really?" Galo scoffs, pausing to let the rest of the group catchup. "Just a walk in the park for you, huh?"

"Yeah." Lio waves his hand, starting to walk again. "Not a big deal."

Galo's smile turns devious, and Lio savors every inch of it. "So, you don't mind if we pick up the pace then?"

"Not at all."

"Okay." Galo turns back to the group following them. "Okay, guys, pick it up. Lio says we're walking too slow."

"Wait!" He yelps, "I didn't–"

"Damn boss," Gueira cackles, ruffling his hair as he passes. "Throwing us under the bus already."

He waves off the mussing hand, and Meis joins them. "Five minutes on the trail, and you already have the guide under your thumb. I expect nothing less of you." He winks with his one good eye, and Lio sinks into the cushion of his boots. Mortified as his roommates take the lead. 

Galo chuckles, stepping back in line with Lio as they continue up the path.

The trail carries them over sheer rock faces and tight corners. Being buddies with Galo means plenty of extended hands, an offer of assistance when the path gets rough. Lio can't quite determine if it's just his nature to be this supportive, but it feels... a little excessive. 

After almost two hours of hiking, they reach the peak. 

Lio keeps his distance from the rest of the group leaning against a sturdy bolder off the cliff's edge, looking down into the valley before them. 

A lake below reflects the mountains surrounding them. Gleaming despite the light cloud cover. 

They came so far, and though his lungs strain for air and his legs ache with use, it's so worth it.

He rests his head against the stone, admiring the view until something wet and cold brushes against his shoulder. 

He flinches away, only to find Galo offering him a water bottle. 

"You ran out already, didn't you?" he asks. "Don't want you to get dehydrated." 

"You're observant..." Lio mutters, taking the offered beverage gratefully and sipping slowly.

"You're my buddy, why wouldn't I have noticed." He laughs, climbing up onto the rock beside him. 

Lio glances over his shoulder. 

The rest of the group has set up to rest. Pulling out snacks and drinks. Gueira and Meis made themselves comfortable with a separate group of girls closer to their age, opening a bag of chips to share.

"Pretty, right?" Galo asks from the top of the rock, pulling open his little pack and tugging out a sandwich. 

"What?"

"The view." Galo motions out to the valley, taking a bite of his lunch. "It's why I started this group." He leans back, grinning down at him. 

Lio's throat grows tight at the sight of that lazy grin. Heartfelt eyes illuminated to an almost unnatural blue against the bright light of the morning. His hair stands tussled in unruly disarray with strands clinging to the side of his face doused in sweat. "It's just so beautiful out here. I wanted to share it with other people."

Lio nods, tugging his gaze away. 

"Yeah.... this has been fun.." He murmurs, taking a deep breath to quell his rising pulse.

Fuck, this guy is amazing. He can't ever go hiking again.

"Well, the best part is going downhill," Galo laughs, scooting over on the bolder and patting the vacant spot beside him. "We're not done yet."

"Right..." Lio hesitates but climbs up beside him. Spreading out over the granite and resting his head in his hand. Galo's friendly, and unnaturally cheerful, Lio could get hooked on his personality alone.

"Did you bring lunch?" Galo asks, looking back at the group.

"Nah, just brought snacks. We didn't know how long this would be."

Galo purses his lips. "Well, next time, bring lunch." He announces, rifling through the little bag and pulling out another saran-wrapped sandwich.

"Next time?"

"Well, you'll come again, right?" Galo mutters around a hastily taken bite. "I just assumed..."

"No, it's fine." Lio takes the offered food, staring at it in his lap. "Yeah... I think it would be cool to do this again." If he was being asked to... it probably wouldn't be so bad.

He offers Galo a rare smile, and the trail guide shoves the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Staring out over the horizon as he struggles to chew around the food.

Lio can't help the laugh that rolls out of him, as he starts in on his gifted lunch. 

* * *

He finds the Facebook group when he gets home. They meet a few times a week and plans his schedule around the next opportunity for a hike. 

It was fun, a nice change of pace to get out, explore the mountain trails, be in nature, or something. 

Lio rubs his temples at the sight of his staggering workload and the group page open on his desktop. 

Though he might have to wait a week... or two.

"So, you did like him?" Meis murmurs from over his shoulder.

Lio slams the top of his computer down, turning on his roommate in irritation. 

"What?"

Meis snickers, waving his hand and heading toward the bathroom. "I'm just glad you finally found a hobby."

"You said him!" Lio snaps after the sneaky bastard. "It's not because of him!"

"Sure, we all know just how much of a tree hugger you are," Meis calls back over his shoulder, as he retreats behind the bathroom door.

"He only cares if the trees are six three with chiseled abs," Gueira shouts from somewhere else in the apartment. 

Lio lifts his laptop from the counter to trudge into his room, slamming the door behind him to block out his roommate's taunts.

He figured they had an ulterior motive behind all this. He just didn't think they'd be so blunt about it.

It's almost two weeks before Lio saddles Detroit again and makes his way back out to the mountain. Galo seems to rotate the trails he runs. Completing all the trails on one mountain before moving on to another.

He had even read the event details this time;

  * bring lunch and plenty of water
  * bring a positive attitude.
  * bring a friend.



Well, his friends had declined the invite. And as he slides off the bike, shouldering his pack, Lio is faced with the unfortunate realization that he is alone in a crowd of drooling wine moms.

He wanders through the group, finding their guide perched on a rock at the trailhead, chatting with a few attendees. 

Wait, if he's supposed to bring a friend, does that mean Galo typically hikes alone? 

He's the leader. It makes the most sense. 

Is it an inconvenience that Lio came alone? Would Galo pair him up with someone else? 

He clears his throat until he's acknowledged, and the crows part enough for him to check-in.

"Hey! Lio, what took you so long?" Galo asks, beaming and hopping off the rock to write his name on the check-in sheet. 

"I was backed up with work."

"Oh, with the not-book-writing." 

Lio snickers in amusement. Impressed by his sharp memory. 

They were in close quarters for several hours last time. It's not surprising Galo could at least remember his name and occupation. "Yes, the not-book-writing."

"Your friends here too?" Galo asks, glancing over his shoulder. 

"Uh... no, they were busy... I couldn't find anyone who wanted to come..." Lio murmurs.

"That's fine." Galo nods. "We can be buddies again." He beams, and Lio fears his knees might give out.

Though he manages to keep himself standing for the first part of the trip, at least.

They reach a sheer slope with large tree roots and boulders sticking from the dirt.

Galo observes the path whistling at the dangerous nature of the climb. 

"Still feel like this is just a walk in the park?" He asks, glancing down at Lio beside him. 

"What, this?" He laughs, cracking his knuckles. "I could do this in my sleep.

"Race you to the top, then?" Galo cackles, patting him on the back.

"Oh, you're on." Lio wastes no time in scrambling up the slope. Grabbing for traction, as Galo practically swings himself up the path beside him. 

Lio got a head start, and he's easily a match for Galo. Until one of his footholds comes loose from the side of the path, and he slides down onto one knee. 

Tears prick the edges of his vision at the sudden drop and onslaught of pain in his leg, and Galo passed by without hesitation.

But a little scrape isn't going to keep him from kicking the guides ass. 

He breaches the edge of the hill just behind Galo, and Lio groans, in defeat.

"Cake." Galo sniffs, turning to his trail buddy in victory. 

"Well, I would have beaten you if that rock didn't come loose." He laughs. "I had you–"

"You're bleeding." Galo murmurs, staring at his leg. The victorious jeer melting off his face. 

Lio looks down at the source of the stinging pain. 

Oh shit, yeah, that's a lot of blood.

Galo takes his hand and pulls him to a trunk off the path. 

"Hang on, I got first aid stuff," he mutters, his jubilant mood squashed under the sight of the injury. He douses water over the cut and applies a proper bandage with shaking hands. "Sorry, that was a really... bad idea... I should know better-"

"Hey," Lio snaps, causing Galo to jump in his state of unease. "Don't treat me like I'm delicate or something... I can take care of myself." 

"That's... I mean your right, but I'm the guide I'm supposed to prevent people from doing stuff like that..." 

"You've also abandoned the rest of the group," Lio scoffs, inducing another look of panic in Galo's eyes. "but you don't see anyone complaining." Lio crosses his arms. "It's fine.." 

"It's..." he groans, brows pinched in frustration as he ties the bandage tight. 

Lio presses his finger against the crease of his forehead until Galo looks up at him again. "I would have totally kicked your ass if not for that meddling rock. I'm more upset about that than a scrape." He insists, and Galo snorts. 

"Well I guess the stakes weren't exactly high, I went easy on you." 

"You wanna place a bet next time?" Lio asks, using his water bottle to wash the blood out of his socks. 

"Why not?" 

Lio glances at him, thoroughly enjoying the mischievous glint in his eye. 

"What would you wager?" Lio cocks a brow, tilting his head to make use of the space between them. 

Oh, he's lovely up close. Something about the way his eyes darken following the taunting question ignites a wildfire in Lio's gut. 

Galo sighs softly, and Lio can feel the warmth of his breath against his cheeks. 

Sounds of rubble interrupt the guides pondering, and he jolts away, as the rest of the group manages to breach the edge of the trail. 

"Hey, slowpokes!" Galo yelps, "How you feeling? Everyone making it up okay?" He stands quickly and goes to check on the group's progress. 

That's fine. 

Lio grins around the lip of his water bottle as Galo calls for a break. 

He's got the trail guide wrapped around his finger after all. 

* * *

Lio starts to join the group once a week, then twice. Finding the stretch of his muscles after days of sitting as refreshing as the light mountain breeze. Plus, having a studly firefighter turned nature guru as a guide certainly doesn't make the venture any less enjoyable.

He takes the entire day off for the trips. Though he wouldn't admit it to Galo, the hikes do take a lot out of him. 

Every time he returns from a trail run, he collapses into bed. Passing out for hours until Meis wakes him in time for dinner. 

Lio considers that half of the activity a terrible waste of time, but what can he do about it?

Ask Galo to join him next time, maybe?

Some part of him, buried beneath layers of doubt, tells him that Galo probably would if asked. 

It's raining when Lio reaches the mountain a few weeks later. 

And there is no one in the parking lot. 

Galo had been so excited about the next path, he had sat in the parking lot with Lio for an hour after their last hike to talk about it.

"The view is just amazing." He exclaimed, "Just really fills you up, you know? Makes you all relaxed and at peace. It's got a perfect angle of the lake, and if we time it right, we can reach the summit right as the sun breaks through the treeline, and the earth just... glows." He had adopted a dreamy look after that. 

And Lio was looking forward to seeing that way more than any mountain sunrise.

He pulls the hood of his windbreaker closer around his face, searching his contacts for the number Galo uses for the group.

/did the rain wash everyone out?/ 

He pauses after hitting send. 

Was this weird? That he was putting so much emphasis on being around Galo. 

Going as far as to attend a hike in the rain? When most of his other group members would turn down the idea in a second. 

Lio squints at the illuminated screen as rain splatters across the device.

/I posted on the group page this morning, it's too rainy to hike today. Had to cancel. Sorry!/

Lio rubs his temples in aggravation. 

Okay, yeah, he should have checked the page. 

/Oh damn. You were so excited on Friday. I was looking forward to this. That's okay, I'll see you next week./ He sighs, sliding his phone in his pocket until it dings again.

/Wait, is this Lio?/

His heart ricochets into his throat.

/Yea. Sorry I should have said that/

Galo's icon keeps typing, and Lio chews his lip, watching it in anticipation.

/Are you at the mountain now?/

/Yeah/

/Give me ten minutes. I'll meet you there/

His vision blurs as he processes that.

Galo... is coming out to hike on a day he canceled...

Because of Lio. 

He shoves the phone in his pocket, growing antsier by the second. 

Screw the hike, they could just go grab some food or something. 

The idea that he could have asked that weeks ago makes it feel almost wrong to see the other man anywhere but the woods. 

In less than ten minutes, a caddy screeches into the parking lot. Parking awkwardly in the space beside Lio. 

A firefighters union sticker flickers sadly on the passenger side window under the assault of rain, as Galo jumps out.

"Fearless little bastard, aren't you?" Galo laughs, pulling his raincoat tighter around him.

"Is it really too bad out to hike?" Lio asks.

"You really like this, huh?" Galo rests his hands on his hips, ignoring the question with his usual glowing beam. 

Lio nods slowly, wavering under his creeping sense of embarrassment.

God, this is weird of him, isn't it?

"We'll be fine to hike," Galo replies, belatedly. "Most of the group wouldn't want to, but the rain should let up soon."

"Oh..."

"Plus, it's fun to get a little dirty, right?" He snickers.

Lio nods, taking a deep breath. "Yeah... sorry I should have checked the page–"

"Dude, don't sweat it." Galo waves a hand. "You're my trail buddy, I'd never pass up an opportunity to spend some time with you." He seems to register what he's said after the words leave his mouth, and he clears his throat. "Um... though I wouldn't want your bike to get wrecked in the rain. My trunk's big enough to fit it if you want."

Lio nods slowly, and they load Detroit into the bed of the truck and start up the trail.

The rain peters out under the protection of the foliage above them, and Lio's thankful to find that the path isn't too muddy to walk, as they ascend the steep slope. 

Galo leads the conversation, as he usually does. Their natural friendly banter peters out and changes to griping about work and life-related chatter. More personal, intimate conversations, they hadn't held before. 

"So how'd you get out here from the city so fast?" Lio asks when the chatter dies down. 

"Oh, I have a cabin up the road." Galo thumbs behind him. "I stay there sometimes when I want to get out of the city."

"You have a cabin on a firefighter's salary?"

"It's a family thing." He explains. "It was passed it down to me when my parents died."

"Oh," Lio doesn't know how to follow that up. 

"It's nice, for an old ass shack." Galo murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're welcome to stop by some time.."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'm inviting you over. It's not imposing." Galo laughs, reaching out to ruffle his hair. 

Lio swats his hand away. "Okay fine.."

"Cool, I could make you dinner."

"Dinner sounds nice..."

"Yeah, I got some haddock in the freezer I was going to cook tonight. Make tacos or something."

"Taco's sound good..." He's dazed as he tries to process the request. 

Invited to taco night at a hunky man's cabin in the woods.

It's not something Lio does at all, but it's something he's dying to try.

Lio nearly runs into Galo's back as he stops suddenly. "What's up?" He asks, looking ahead of them to see the path is split. 

Galo glances back. "I'd normally take the group to the left, cause its an easier hike." He nods at the trail to the right. "But this trail is harder, and uh... dirtier." He snickers.

"You want to go right, I'm assuming?" Lio assumes.

"Is that alright with you?" He murmurs, "It's rough."

"Have I ever turned down a challenge before?" Lio scoffs and starts up the right side. 

Which deserves the warning if Lio wanted to voice his opinion. 

The long stretch of uphill winding leaves him breathless after an extraordinarily short amount of time. 

Galo finally pauses, and Lio takes the opportunity to catch his breath. Trying to play it off by sucking down his water. His legs burn, and his chest is tight. 

"The last stretch," Galo announces, motioning to a cliff of rock blocking their path. 

"Can we even climb this?" He asks incredulously. 

Galo nods, sticking his shoe into the grooves of the stone. "Yeah, If you want, you can go around there, though." He points at a secondary path leading around the rock outcropping.

"How dare you." Lio pats the rock. He huffs, grabbing onto a handhold. Sticking his foot into the crevices to pull himself up over the short climb.

He really should start working out more Lio decides, as he struggles to pull himself over the top.

A helping hand is shoved in his face, and he gazes up at Galo. His companion beams at him. "Feeling alright?" He asks, pulling Lio over the ledge. 

Into a solid chest, where he's embraced in strong arms damp from the rain.

Lio freezes, trapped by the impromptu hug, shocked that Galo took such a bold action so casually. 

The trail guide rests his head on Lio's, staring off into the trees surrounding them as they catch their breaths. He shivers fiercely, from a combination of the exercise and the wind. This trail was a lot harder than the previous ones. 

Maybe he should have thought this through more.

"Cold?" Galo asks.

"Yeah, but you're like a giant space heater," Lio mutters breathlessly. Less from the strain of climbing, and more from the smell of musk and fading cologne emanating from his trail buddy. 

Galo laughs, hiding a nervous quiver in his voice as he lifts Lio from the ground. Dragging them over to a plateau, marking the top of the peak, and taking a seat beneath a rock by the cliffs edge. 

Lio gasps at the open valley spilling out below them. Doused in fog, slipping lazily between towering pines hiding the main road from view. 

It would be amazing on a clearer day.

But, it feels more intimate this way. The rain has paused enough to keep the air clear, and the two lone hikers, lean close together, stealing each other's warmth after the rigorous hike. Doused in sweat and rain. 

Galo laces his fingers between Lio's slender digits curled in his lap.

"You were right," Lio hums. "This view is amazing."

"Glad you think so." He murmurs, sliding his arm around Lio's waist.

He rests his head into the broad chest alongside him. Growing comfortable in their closeness. 

"You know... when you... showed up to the hike... that first day..." Galo clears his throat. "You surprised me." He runs a hand over Lio's damp hair. Playing with the ends of his bangs. "I didn't take you to be so... dunno charming?" He grins—a gentle flash of teeth ladened with excitement and hope. "You're funny... mysterious... and you challenge me... I don't think I've ever been so enamored by someone..." He rests his head on top of Lios as he speaks. A smile burying itself into his hair. "I like you... a lot." 

Lio opens his mouth to find the words he had run through his head, endlessly over the last week. Repeated until they sounded stupid. Stupider now that he was sitting in front of Galo gasping around the tender confession. 

"I'm glad... that you feel that way.." He murmurs, reaching up to run his fingers down his scarred forearm. 

"Ouch." Galo chuckles. "Is That all you can say? What, did I read the mountain wrong?"

Shit.

And as ecstatic as Lio is over this confession... There's more to this than just, falling into blissful romantic harmony. He glances up at the trail guide beside him. Galo's... marvelous, but Lio really knows nothing about him. What makes him tick, what kind of a person he is off the trail. 

How he feels about people like Lio.

And yet they're... just cuddling at the top of a mountain. As Lio's on the edge of his seat. Ready to concede to the feelings he's been ruminating on for the last two months. 

What is he doing? 

Lio takes a deep breath. "Galo... I need to tell you something." He murmurs.

His companion looks down at him, cocking a brow. "Sure."

He stares at the ground between his feet, chewing his lip as he tries to organize his thoughts. 

He's never done this before, he realizes. 

Come out to someone he already has feelings for, someone who doesn't already know his situation. 

Wait, what if Galo already knows? 

He might, and that could make things easier. 

It's not like he's the pinnacle of masculinity, after all, with his baby face and short stature. 

Galo might have guessed. Seen right through his puffed chest and cold demeanor. 

Was that why he's so quick to assist Lio? Offer a helping hand or a shorter route? Is he infantilizing him? Treating him like the doting wine moms complaining about imaginary injuries to catch Galo's eye. 

Lio squeezes his eyes shut as the thoughts of rejection over something as insignificant as his junk overwhelms him. 

"Lio?" Galo murmurs, reaching up to wipe away an errant speck of dirt on his cheek. Lingering there, stroking over the damp skin. "You alright?"

"It's hard." He clears his throat. "Sorry... I don't know if I can get this out."

"Get what out?" Galo asks, furrowing his brow. 

"I'm nervous, okay." He snaps, shoving himself from the warmth at his side. "I haven't done this before.."

Galo observes him silently for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Galo admits. "But, take your time." He rests his hand behind Lios back. Offering comfort without touch. Reminding him, he's right here. 

"I'm not going anywhere."

Lio's shoulders are tense, as he forces the words out of his throat. 

"I.. I'm trans..." He winces, glancing at the other man. 

Galo opens his mouth in surprise. Understanding clear in his eyes, and he nods. "Okay."

"Okay." Lio stares at his feet and feels a finger slide under his chin. Lifting his face to look up from the ground. 

"I've never seen you act like this." Galo murmurs. "I can tell you're going through it. And I'm sorry I don't know exactly what to say to ease your mind..." He clears his throat. "But that doesn't change anything... if that helps."

Lio laughs, despite himself. Admiring the glowing way, Galo looks at him. 

Those deep cerulean eyes searching his face for any sign of dismissal. The gentle quirk of his lips uttering such sweet words of admiration. 

For Lio, despite his insecurities.

Lio moves without thinking. Tugging Galo forward, sliding his lips over Galo's, and the larger man meets him halfway. 

Holding an elicit moan behind his teeth as Lio wraps his arms around broad shoulders. 

Galo clings to him, desperate and hungry as he deepens the kiss. Slipping his tongue between Lio's lips and groaning into him as slim hands find their way into tangled blue locks. 

Kissing Galo is every bit as amazing as Lio had imagined. 

His needy gasps, and gripping hands, fumbling around Lio's waist. Trailing up his back and into his hair. 

He pulls Galo's lip into his mouth, sucking at the flesh. Dragging his hands down his chest. Tracing his finger around a pert nipple stretching through the damp fabric. 

"I want this off," Lio murmurs. Almost forgot how cold it is on the sheer mountain top. 

"You.. sure." Galo murmurs, his voice already heady and rough. Shedding his windbreaker without a second thought and pulling the soaked fabric up over his head. 

"Yes.." Lio laughs as the kiss is broken, pushing the larger man back against the smooth granite stone shielding them from the wind. 

"What are we doing here?" Galo giggles, pulling Lio closer by his hips and grinding up against him. 

"Well, you are going to do me.." Lio offers trailing nips and lingering kisses against his burning flesh as he drifts lower, letting his hands unbutton the khaki shorts at Galo's waist as his tongue trails along the divot between his pecs. Slipping his nipple between his lips and gaining a raunchy moan from the studly figure beneath him. "And then we're going to climb back down the mountain."

"And I'll make tacos," Galo groans.

"Sure. Then maybe I'll do you. Who knows"

"Its all downhill from here.." Galo jeers, running his hands through Lio's hair as he works the nib between his teeth. Rolling it under his tongue while Galo writhes beneath him.

"Do you have a condom?" 

Lio groans, sitting up to rifle through his string bag. "Impatient much?"

"I'm just asking." Galo gasps as Lio throws the package at his chest. "Can I finger you?" He breathes as Lio returns to working on his chest, running his hands along the smooth expanse of muscle along his stomach.

"Absolutely." 

Galo makes quick work of his shorts, slipping his fingers between Lio's thighs and tracing the lining of his lips as Lio groans above him. 

Pressing one finger inside, then two. 

Lio bucks down on his hand, switching to Galo's other nipple to give him better access. 

He's gentle for such an intimidating figure. Letting Lio ride on his hand as their breathy moans fill the silent mountain air.

"One more," Lio demands, sitting back, and a third finger pushes inside of him. He groans around the stretch embracing the pain as it turns to pleasure quickly.

"Fuck.." Galo gasps. Watching Lio work himself on the digits. Resting his hands back on Galo's knees behind him. "You look so good, babe.."

"I better." Lio pants, rolling his hips, preparing to take the cock resting tucked away and untouched in Galo's pants. "God, I'm ready."

"Yeah?" Galo murmurs, sliding his fingers out, to trace his clit with his digits lathered in slick. 

Lio bites his lip, muffling his vocal affirmations as the hand continues to work him from the outside. 

"Yes... Galo, I want you inside of me." He pants, grinding himself up against the swollen member in his partner's lap. "Now Galo."

The hands withdraw, and Lio watches his partner set up. Tugging himself from his shorts and sliding the condom over his cock with shaky hands. "You think you can take it?"

"Of course, I can." Lio laughs, sliding his pants down to his ankles, straddling Galo with bare thighs. Ignoring the chill of the wind whistling around them. 

"So humble." Galo murmurs. "I expect nothing less of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lio chuckles.

"Nothing, you're just competitive, passionate, and demand respect." Galo shrugs.

Lio pauses, flicking Galo's nipple and receiving a pained yelp in response. "I didn't realize we were breaking down our character flaws mid-fuck." He laughs. 

"Those aren't flaws," Galo protests. "Those are the things I like about you."

Lio feels his mouth go dry as Galo aligns himself with Lio's entrance. Sliding the head of his cock over his clit. Lio gasps, as his need to be filled, overwhelms his sense of rational. 

"Galo, go." Lio keens. Digging his nails into his partner's arms. "Please.."

He slides the head of his cock between Lio's lips. A sharp twinge of pain accompanying the spread of his walls. 

They're rushing, but it's okay. Lio bites his lip, rocking his hips slowly to adjust to the foreign stretch. A little pain is nothing he can't handle.

"You're so big." he wines. Leaning forward to support himself on Galo's shoulders. 

Galo shifts forward catching Lio's lips in his own, as he coaxes himself deeper inside. Breathless as he waits for Lio's next command, engulfed in the silencing lips desperately pressing against his own. 

Lio feels his ass meet Galo's thighs, and he sucks in a deep breath, as he starts to move. Dragging himself along the length. Reveling in the pressure of the thick cock inside of him, as Lio picks up pace. Riding him with vigor spurred on by the tongue slipping between his teeth. Invading his mouth and demanding every inch of Lio. 

He'd have it no other way.

Galo grabs a handful of his ass, lifting Lio along his cock. Assisting in his furious desire for release. Their gasps of passion filling the air between desperate kisses. 

"You feel so good inside me, baby." Lio croons, leaning back to give Galo a show. Resting on hand on his knee, as Galo bucks up into him. Using his free hand to play with his clit. Grazing the base of Galos cock as it pistons up inside of him. "So good. I dreamed about the day I'd get to fuck you." Lio admits to the open air. "I've wanted you so bad.."

"You're one to talk." Galo grips at his waist. Groaning deep in his throat. "I thought you were beautiful, the second I saw you. I've been dying to see how you'd look on my cock." He grins languidly. His thrusts becoming sloppy as Lio feels his legs quake. Heat rushing between his legs as his moans turn to cries of pleasure. 

"And... what's the verdict?" Lio asks, squeezing himself around Galo's length as he feels himself brimming on the verge of climax.

"It's the best view yet," Galo exclaims, throwing his head back, and groaning into the wind as his hips still. Twitching in his release, falling back to rest on the ground below them.

Lio keeps moving, bucking incessantly against the softening cock inside of him as his orgasm overwhelms him. 

Falling forward against Galo's chest, breathing ragged and burying his face into his partner's neck. Placing a soft kiss to the bare skin of his shoulder.

"Good game," Galo exclaims, slapping his ass playfully. 

Lio winces at the sharp stimulation, jabbing his finger between Galo's ribs.

"Jerk."

"I think this makes me your jerk now." Galo laughs, wrapping him in a tight hug. Kissing every inch of his face, he can reach. 

Until the smaller man is left squirming in his arms. Laughing through the overstimulation of the softened cock lingering inside him, and soft touches along his body.

"So." Galo wheezes out, as he gains his breath back. "Tacos?"


End file.
